Meeting You Halfway
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: Seto and Jou run into some surprises after graduation.
1. Prologue

**JWEC: **I'm quite flattered that you think I'm rich enough to own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, this is not the case. :(

**Hikari JWEC:** You own me…

*hugs her Hikari*

**JWEC: **Thanks, Maddy. You actually are my Light, aren't you?

*Hikari allows for a Bakura grin*

**JWEC:** Oookay……and with that, I present, "Meeting You Halfway".

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, a little angst here and there

**Summary: **I'm not totally sure where this is going, so I'll summarize it when I figure it out.

**Pairing: **Puppyshipping (naturally), all Yami/Hikari, chase-, dance- and siblingshipping

**Outside POV**

All the graduation caps went up in a cheer as the infamous haired Yami Yugi finished his speech as valedictorian. As he stepped down, he was tackled by his zealous salutatorian of a twin boyfriend.

Katsuya Jounochi watched the scene with a grin on his face. All of his friends were here and he was overjoyed.

Or at least, it appeared that way.

He'd just broken up with his girlfriend, Mai Kujaku. They hadn't lasted long, and the bets on the lunch table didn't help. In a way, fate was against them all along. She left for New York, and left him heartbroken. The rest of the Yugi group had exhausted all their efforts. And they'd done a good job on the surface.

The blond bombshell knew he would have no one after today. Anzu Mazaki, who watched Yugi Mutou attack his boyfriend—her crush—would be leaving for New York to study dance. Honda Hiroto and Ryuuji Otogi, making out in the corner, would leave Domino City to gradually waste Otogi's Dueling Dice Monster fortune away. Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura, the white haired, chocolate eyed look-a-like lovers were planning on staying in Domino City, living next door to Yami and Yugi. Malik Ishtar and Yami Marik were on the other side on Yami and Yugi. His own sister was living it up in New York, rooming with his ex-girlfriend.

Jou had nowhere to go. All he was good for was a laugh, and even now, he was losing his touch.

Jou still hid behind a mask, like a certain CEO he knew. In fact, said CEO wasn't far away. He watched the seemingly cheery teen. The famous Seto Kaiba watched the Yugi-tachi as they celebrated, his eyes continuing to fall on Jounochi no matter how long he looked away. There was something deeply hidden inside the CEO, and whenever he saw the blond, it made itself the forefront on his mind. It wasn't hate, but along the blurred line of its sister emotion. It was perhaps a simple crush on the boy; that was his best guess.

Jou and the rest of Yugi's posse were heading to a party at the Kame Game Shop, which Yami and Yugi would be running from now on. Jou saw the bright eyed CEO watching him and walked over to him. His heart didn't flutter or anything, he was happy to see him for once.

"Hey Kaiba! What are doing here by yourself?! It's our last night as classmates, man! Even _you_ should be living it up!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "The only thing that changes for me after this is I'm no longer obligated to attend high school. Your life may change, mutt, but nothing is really changing for me."

Jou felt the familiar flash of anger in his eyes, but suppressed it. "Come on, Kaiba. You won't even see most of us ever again. Why not let go, just a little?"

For a moment, Seto couldn't help but consider the boy's point. Other than the spiky haired twins, none of the run of the mills would he see again. And yet this saddened him, never being about to see the blond ever again. If it was his last night with the blond, why not give him a try?

"Hey Jou!" Aforementioned spiky haired kid came over, happiness in his amethyst eyes. Seto stiffened. Jou noted this and hid his slight annoyance toward his shorter friend.

"Hey Yug', is it okay if I bring a friend to the party?" Seto slipped away as their conversation began. He didn't want to be around the rest of the Geek Squad.

"Sure," he chirped. "Yami and I are going to go put on the finishing touches, so you can come at any time."

He presented his best smile as Yugi buzzed away. However, when he turned to invite Seto to the party, he found no one to be there.

Swearing silently under his breath, he turned to go, but not before murmuring quietly to the CEO who no longer stood there. "I was hoping you and I could be friends, Seto Kaiba, or maybe something more. Maybe someday, we'll give it another shot, ne?" He laughed bitterly at himself. "I'll always be willing to meet you halfway."

Finally, after closing the subject, he walked back to his posse. Little did he know, the blue-eyed teen was hovering close, as he always was.

"The question is, puppy, will I be willing to meet you halfway on the other side?"

**A/N: Ah, Seto, you will be, dear. You will be.**

**Seto: I think I like this one so far.**

**Jou: I seem so…emo. T.T**

**JWEC: It's only for now. I think you'll like where I put you, darlin'. Maddy was pure evil with this one.**

**Hikari JWEC: Yami, could I talk to you for a sec?**


	2. 2 Years Post Graduation

**JWEC: **I have a yami I never knew about. So I'm a little weirded out.

**Seto & Jou: **WHA…?!

**Hikari JWEC:** I didn't even know. But don't worry, Jou; you don't have a twin. At least, not yet. :D

**Disclaimer: **Is Anzu/Tea less perky and annoying? Are all the guys on the show gay and horny-like-rabbits mixed with teenage-hormones? No? Then I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :(

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, a little angst here and there

**Summary: **I'm not totally sure where this is going, so I'll summarize it when I figure it out.

**Pairing: **Puppyshipping (naturally), all Yami/Hikari, chase-, dance- and siblingshipping

**2 years later…**

**Outside POV**

"Damn it, I don't have time for whining! I want results! You have until the end of the day, or I'll be forced to fire you!"

Any CEO fan girl would have _killed_ and/or died to hear the young CEO's voice. He was a financial genius and one of the top bachelors in the world at age 20. He'd graduated from Domino High 2 years ago, and with public education out of the way, he and his company were taking the business world by storm, as well as 90% of the teen population. Katsuya Jounochi was the man everyone wanted to be—and be with.

Bet you didn't see that one coming.

The blond had always been the artist in his clique of friends, painting and sketching being his forte. He was extraordinary at all aspects of art, but his paintings were always spectacular. He'd also had an undying love for Duel Monsters. He'd started off as a freelance artist, who gradually painted some rather famous album covers. He'd struck it rich, bought a studio, and was able to hire a few people as photographers and other art majors. They gradually grew over a 12 month period, and soon the studio became a company, absorbing a record label and a talent agency, supporting all the arts. They soon grew to be the greatest rival KaibaCorp had ever faced.

Naturally, Seto Kaiba wasn't too pleased, but he let it go after a while. After all, a little competition never hurt.

Jou himself hadn't changed. He was still the gorgeous blond he was in high school; his hair was slightly longer and tamed, and his eyes still sparkled with bliss. Outside his demanding job, his personality hadn't changed, either. He was still loud and outgoing, and his not-taking-any-crap attitude had followed him as a CEO. He really didn't like being such a bastard all the time; he had seen Seto and had done the best he could have.

He still visited the gang, and they were all happy and still paired up from before. He was always asked to shoot their wedding photos; and as a wedding gift, he always painted a portrait of the newlyweds in their best light. Yami and Yugi were engaged and had moved out from the top floor of the Kame Game Shop. They were running it from down the street, living in a comfortable suburban home. Ryou had really mellowed Bakura out, and they had married a year ago, living next door to Yami and Yugi. Tristan and Duke were off on the countryside somewhere, most likely eloped and happy. Marik and Malik were also married, and expecting a child. That scared the living daylights out of Jou. The only thing scarier than 2 psychos was 2 psychos with a child they could influence. Anzu had finally gotten over Yami and went off to New York, only to fall in love with Mai. Mai had explained she'd realize her preferences were not for him, and she didn't want to be around for Jou to hurt over anymore. Obviously, being the thoughtful person he was, he left her go, and he'd moved on, too. The relationship between Anzu and Mai was budding and fragile, and Jou was very supportive. He would have liked to have that chance he offered to Kaiba back at graduation, but he saw so little of him. Every once in a while, Jou would have seen him at a convention, but the blue-eyed brunet would somehow miss him. Mokuba and Serenity saw more of each other; tentative boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ever since JayInc had been launched and flourished, flirting, hormonal teenagers would send him thousands of fan mail letters, and he would always send the same placid reply that would tenderly let them down. They were all really after his money, he thought to himself as he drove home in his Aston Martin DBS V12 (1). Besides, even if he wanted to date, he already had a person in idea. He was really only mildly interested in his fellow CEO. Mildly, of course, the hundreds of paintings of him pictured with the exquisite blue eyed man did nothing to contradict his mild attraction. Their favorite dragons, which they were famously known for, had also been seen together in the back of his sketch pad. He still drew on a daily basis, letting the artist in him free himself for at least a few hours.

Almost always, though, he found himself drawing the blue eyes that had insulted him and challenged him every day up until graduation. They'd fought a lot, but as the end of their time together came closer, the insults became lighter, and the fistfights had stopped altogether. Those feelings of hatred were soon changing, and were suppressed when Mai finally agreed to go out with him. They'd almost disappeared entirely, but the back of the blond sketch pad proved he hadn't quite liberated those touchy feelings he had. This led to a period of self exploration, and he found himself to be bisexual.

Jou sighed as he came home to his studio-condo. It always felt empty and alone, even when Serenity had come to stay with him. She was always with Mokuba. They were probably out. He wondered to himself if Seto felt this way as well as his hand found his sketch pad.

**Simultaneously, across town…**

The chestnut haired, cobalt eyed teen that Jou drooled over sat behind his desk, head flat on the smooth wood surface. He was trying desperately not to fire every goddamn employee in the building. Hopelessly frustrated, he tolerated an irate groan to slide from his throat. Nothing had been going well for KaibaCorp lately, Mokuba would be leaving with his girlfriend in a year, and that godforsaken JayInc was stealing his publicity.

Seto definitely had been spouting off ideas like a hose, but since all the publicity had been on that new company, he hadn't been able to debut his ideas. Duel Monsters was still insanely popular, and he was still on magazine covers, doing interviews and whatnot. However, he and the CEO of JayInc had tied for the fan girls' adoration. Those girls made up a large percentage of his profit margin. When he found out about this, he had his PR department keep a tab on him. He'd even sent his most obedient redheaded intern over to the building across the street to investigate. The teen gained tons of information, despite never learning the CEO's name. He also had issues securing a picture, as the man was kept closely guarded. Today, he returned with the crammed file, red-faced and sweaty.

"Well?" Seto quipped.

"He's only twenty, sir, and the company is relatively young. It's only been around for about a year or so, but they've already progressed as to have the same amount of riches as KaibaCorp."

"What about the man himself?" He snatched the file from the intern's hands.

"He's very charming, sir; quite the flirt." Seto rolled his eyes, but let the boy continue. "He seems very nice. I spoke to a few employees, and they are all extremely happy to be working for him. JayInc is a multitude of performing arts. It has a talent agency, recording studio, art studio, and it exports all its own albums. It's the rival to KaibaCorp in the entertainment industry. He truly is sorry about taking your publicity, and would like to make it up to you."

"What a bastard," Seto muttered to himself. "Anything else I should know?"

"He's quite lovable among the fan girls, known mostly for being 'the sensitive, artistic, bisexual hottie of JayInc'. He's also quite the genius, having an IQ the same as yours." This Seto was impressed by.

"Unbelievable. That cheeky bastard. Any background information?" The redhead shook his head. "What about his physique? You saw him, right?"

"Yes, sir. He really is quite the bombshell all the magazines describe him to be. A very attractive blond, lithe but a little leggy. He picks out his own style, so he's the sexy artsy type. He wore sunglasses when I saw him, so I can't tell you what his color is. Still though…he's drool worthy."

"Thank you. You can go."

"Before I go, sir, I'd suggest you'd not underestimate this rival company." Seto nodded at the advice. The redhead left, leaving Seto with his plans.

He could probably sweet-talk his way into a meeting with this guy, perhaps they could converse business. It wasn't like he hadn't grown more attractive. Mokuba's girlfriend, Serenity, always was candidly sincere with him. Under her advice, he'd grown out his hair, and the fan girls swooned accordingly. Thinking of Serenity always got him thinking of the mutt. Occasionally, he'd wonder what the pup was up to. He began to pack up his things and leave; it was close to eight. As he left for the garage where his prized Aston Martin One-77 waited, he sighed to himself.

As he reached the Mansion, he tossed the keys to Roland, who got some sick kind of thrill out of parking the car. Mokuba left a note on the table, saying he'd taken Serenity out to a movie. Seto knew he had to get used to being alone. Mokuba was leaving soon, and it would just be him and the staff.

Seto walked over to the balcony of his room. He couldn't help but feel as though something was pulling to the balcony.

**A/N: A good start to a great storyline.**

**(1): My 2****nd**** favorite car, only to (2). Another beautiful car.**

**(2): My all time favorite, my dream car.**

**JWEC: **I'm really beginning to like this plot bunny, Maddy.

**Maddy: **Thanks, but this one isn't mine. It's your new yami's. I've decided to stay in your pre-fic conversations, but I'm laying low on plot bunnies.

**Seto & Jou: **When do we meet this new yami, anyway?

**Maddy:** Soon, I promise they'll be here soon. I haven't even met them yet. Now, Alyson, get to work on the next chapter.

**JWEC:** Can do.


	3. Extending and Taking a Change

**JWEC: **For those of you keeping up, this is Zack, my yami. He'll be supplying me with plot bunnies for a while.

**Zack: **Hey everybody. One thing; Maddy's still in charge of plot bunnies, I'm your new editor.

**Maddy: **Yeah, Zack's a really sweet guy. We worked out the whole plot bunny issue.

**Seto:** Nice to meet you, I'm one of Maddy's muses.

**Jou:** I'm Maddy's other muse.

**Zack:** I'm a huge fan of you guys, and of puppyshipping.

**Seto & Jou:** I think we'll get along great with Zack. :D

**Disclaimer:** Sigh. Do you really think I'd be writing a fan fiction if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh? Right.

**Summary:** After finding themselves in a compromising situation, why doesn't Jou believe Seto's feelings for him?

**Pairing: **Seto X Jou, naturally. Did you really expect anything different from me?

**Warning: **Slash (this chapter's kind of mellow)

**Seto POV **

I was practically bouncing off the walls. I was extremely excited; my head PR agent was able to get me a meeting with the mystery CEO. Serenity, being the sweetheart she was, helped me pick out the perfect outfit, seeing as I was nervous for the first time in a long time. She decided on an all-black ensemble. I was ordered to leave the top two buttons on my shirt open. When faced with the choice of jacket or vest, she chose the vest. I think her style; perhaps I'll hire her to be my personal stylist. We also decided my tight cotton pants were best, but something that surprised me was definitely the fact she picked a tie for me. According to her, the blue matched my eyes.

A ring from my phone made me jump a foot in the air. I answered it swiftly and colder than I intended.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba, I've just received word that the PR agencies of both companies have gathered. They have decided on a plan that your new co-CEO will discuss this afternoon."

"Excellent. Has he arrived yet?"

"Dear gods…he has most _definitely_ arrived."

"Ms. Devian? Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Kaiba, do not underestimate this man. He's like a blond version of you."

"Send him in, then." She sighed, and hung up.

In all my excitement, I dropped my pen. My door opened as I reached for it.

I saw two pairs of feet. One belonged to a tiny redheaded intern. Not mine, by his female counterpart. The other pair, however, belonged to the leggy blond I'd heard so much about. Clad in square red-framed sunglasses and an outfit eerily similar to mine, save the red tie and black-red fedora, he was undoubtedly sexy.

The intern spoke. "Mr. Kaiba, my boss would prefer to leave his identity a secret. He is having me speaking for him."

"Okay," I responded. I had to admit, the air of mystery was highly adding to his attractive factor. The mystery blond whispered into the redhead's ear. "Change in plans. I'll leave you two alone now." She turned to her boss. "You can call if things don't go as planned." He nodded, giving her a dazzling smile.

She slipped out, leaving me with the smirking blond. Those magazines did not lie; he was very striking. Almost too striking to be a CEO.

"Allow me to cut to the chase. Do you plan on revealing yourself?"

"Mr. Kaiba, I find that you already know me. It's good to see you, Seto." I gaped openly at him. Only one person had that distinctive voice.

"Jounochi?!" The smirk became a full-on grin as he removed the hat and sunglasses to reveal the recognizable honey-gold eyes and golden-brown mop of hair.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself. You look great." I found myself blushing lightly. He obviously was getting a kick out of this. Fine; two could play that game.

"Thanks. You've definitely upped your own sex appeal, pup." I smirked evilly inside as the grin vanished, and he rolled his eyes.

"You just can't let go of the dog thing, can you?" I shook my head slightly.

I called in for coffee. It was going to be a while.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/3/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Jou POV**

"So basically, our PR departments consulted our financial departments decided we needed to merge. After your rather hostile takeover of Industrial Illusions, you've been dominating the entertainment world. That is, until your three major competitors. Dice Monsters is fading gradually into obscurity and Apple is now owned by JayInc. So at this very second, it's you and me in the business world, Kaiba," I filled him in as I poured myself yet another cup of coffee.

"Hmm. So it is," Seto said as he finished his third cup.

"I really am sorry about the whole-publicity-stealing thing. I want to make it up to you."

Seto considered my contemplation. "How willing would you be to participate in a publicity stunt?"

"That depends on the stunt," I answered slyly.

"Okay. Don't give me your reaction until the end. Hear me out." He searched my place for approval to continue. I granted it. "You know as well as I do that for the most part, our profits come from the fan girls. What my PR agent suggests is we do something that will please the fan girls. Now, what they tell me is many are Yaoi fans as well. It seems the only thing to do to please them is to—"

"Fake a relationship," I finished. He began to say something but I cut him off. "They're right; it would do us both a lot of good. The fan mail would be less…affectionate for both of us; it would get us off the bachelors list. The Yaoi fan girl would probably send the profits through the roof, and it would cover up a merger perfectly." And, I continued in my mind, it would give us both a chance at something more than a friendly rivalry.

"Right. So are you in?" He held out his hand. I eyed it for a moment. "You made a promise at graduation to always meet me halfway. Are you going to keep it?"

"A promise is a promise," I murmured, shaking his hand. It was warmer than I'd thought it'd be. He'd heard my promise.

"So what do we do now?"

"Lunch break? There's a café done the street I really like."

"Sounds good." I grabbed my hat and glasses and slipped out of his office with him.

"So what's with the disguise?"

I snorted. "As the CEO of a major corporation, I really don't like having my fan club following me around. I'm too nice to send them off on my own, and bodyguards freak me out. I can take care of myself, thanks. Besides, the air of mystery is so appealing to fan girls. They just eat it up."

It may have been the light outside, but I would've sworn on my life Seto Kaiba was blushing. We continued our walk to the café.

"Seriously, Kaiba, you need to lighten up. You don't live forever."

"I know." He murmured in response. My heartbeat fluttered a little.

We'd reached the little building. It was secluded, but not dark. The walls were a cool purple, giving the feel of royalty. It even had Wi-Fi! There were a few couples scattered here and there, but for the most part, it was quiet. There was some soft jazz playing in the corner. It was your stereotypical hangout for 20-year-olds.

A young blue-black-haired teen was behind the counter. You could tell he had at least one other part time job, and by the look in his eyes, he had a kid to look after. Seto and I each got a cup of coffee…what?! It was a stressful day, and I was craving caffeine! As he turned away, I slipped $40 into the tip jar.

Seto had this weird look on his face. I guess you could call it a smile.

We sat down by the back wall. "That was very decent of you, Jounochi."

I shrugged, thrilled by the compliment. "She's got some else to look after. I honestly can relate. You know about me and Serenity."

"Likewise. You know about my quote unquote pristine upbringing and why I do what I do." I began the running list in my head. Honest and cares about little brother. Slight—but dry—sense of humor. "I also did my research on you and found out a few things. If you don't mind, I'd like to clarify them."

"Go ahead," I sighed. My voice shook a little. Who knows what he could have found out?

"Your birthday is January 25th, you were in a gang at some point, you saved your sister from losing her vision, you're a little obsessed with Duel Monsters, you painted all your company's logo, and you very often still make regular visits with your friends."

"All true."

"I also have that you've slept with a Red Eyes plushie named after your Egyptian incarnate, Jouno, ever since Duelist Kingdom. You also dated Pegasus when you were desperate for money for Serenity's operation, and you're still a virgin."

I blushed darkly. "All true. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just a few." He smiled sadistically, but it wasn't totally evil. It seemed almost joking. "Your middle name is Zachary, your favorite color is red—I'm not surprised, and you've dated Kujaku, Devlin, (Yami) Bakura, (Marik) Ishtar, Crawford, and Mutou. The runt and the psychos? Really?"

"Shut up. If I dated them, it usually allowed them to find who they really wanted in life."

"Wow. I'm just glad you didn't date Mokuba!" My blush darkened. How else would've he known he'd wanted a Jounochi?

"Oh gods…you did…I don't believe you! You've been with everyone!"

"Way to make me feel better," I muttered.

"Sorry, pup. It's the truth, though. I admire your bravery, though. So ask your questions."

It was my turn to get sadistic. This would be fun.


	4. Realizations All Around

**JWEC:** I do apologize for my lack of author notes. Zack was exercising, and I was…distracted…

***Maddy, Seto & Jou giggle and JWEC shoots them a glare***

**Zack: **Sorry, everybody. I promise she'll have her little comments by the end. But now, we dive into Seto's past as well as the pair's present.

***JWEC secretly checks nose for blood and mouth for drool***

**JWEC: **On with the show, then! Ah! Almost forgot! There's a poll on my profile. I really need opinions on this. It's up to you.

**Disclaimer:** Me?! Own Yu-Gi-Oh?! HAHAHAHA…oh…you were serious…

**Warning:** Slash, some darkness from Seto's past (young children may want to close their eyes), and overly fluffing and adorableness

**Summary: **After finding themselves in a compromising situation, why is Jou skeptical of Seto's feelings for him?

**Pairing: **Really, now. You're _this _far into the story and don't know who the pairing is? Additionally, there's the beginning of an OCXOC relationship.

**Seto POV**

I winced as I answered every single one of his questions. "My birthday's October 25th, I lived with an abusive boyfriend for a year, Mokuba saved me from aforementioned boyfriend, I'm a chess champion, I was the inspiration for the Blue Eyes White Dragon—just ask Crawford, and I still make regular visits to my parents' grave with my little brother."

I looked up at Jou. The smirk was gone, and his lip quivered slightly. He looked absolutely irresistible. I tried desperately hard not to ravage him and all his adorableness, but my resolve was wavering.

"And I have a Blue Eyes plushie named Kisara after Seth's dearest friend. My middle name is Lucas, and you knew my favorite color is blue. I only wish I was still had my virginity. Mine was stolen."

"Someone raped you?!" he whisper-screamed. The pup was getting visibly fumed. Was this because of the situation? Or because of…me?

"Not the way you'd think. A…rather wound up…fan girl had somehow managed to get Mokuba as her hostage. I either had to…you know…or she would kill him. You know how deranged a fan girl gets, so I didn't risk anything. I stalled for as long as I could, and she finally let him go. However, she'd caught my arm, yanked my pants down…and, well, you can fill in the holes. Luckily, Mokuba never saw; he was with Serenity. I knew I could never love a woman ever again after that."

I stirred my coffee. Jou's fist simply trembled on the table, his head in his hand. "Did you ever get her?"

"Yeah…she had a run-in with Mokuba again. I was mostly asleep at the time, but I could have sworn I heard him threaten on the phone, 'I have a shovel, a flamethrower, a boat, and a whole lot of money. I doubt anyone would miss you.' (3) I haven't seen her since then."

"Se-Kaiba, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I never told anyone other than Mokuba. Now you why I protect myself from fan girls."

He nodded, and reached out to pat my hand in comfort. An electric shock shot up my spine.

"So what's our story?" He asked, frantically trying to switch the subject.

"Story…?"

"Yeah. People don't just expect this out of the blue."

"Oh. My PR department has a story. Apparently we met at the CEO conference a few months ago. I looked over at you, and couldn't take my eyes off you. You timidly locked gazes with me, and I was head-over-heels. I asked you out to lunch, where you accidentally kissed me. After that, we had wild, crazy rabbit sex at the Kaiba Mansion. We've been secretly dating for months now, where we were finally caught walking out hand in hand of KaibaCorp." I blushed internally. I had that scenario up until the secret dating part.

"Wow. That's some pretty sweet fiction. Tell that PR agent she's an excellent romance writer and JayInc would be glad to publish her."

My blush worked its way to my face. "Will do."

"So what do we do now?" He asked. I pondered for a moment.

"We could do a photo shoot. After all, we do need some good publicity."

"We could shoot them at JayInc now. We have some professionals over there that would be glad to do it. Especially since they know I could fire them oh-so-easily."

I smiled slightly. "Lead the way."

He rolled his eyes before grinning and replacing his disguise. I walked over to the door before I noticed him whispering to the black-blued haired guy, who grinned and handed him something.

He walked back over to me. Damn! Even his _walk_ was sexy!

"You coming or what?" He walked out, slipping something into my hand.

A single white rose with blue tips lay in my hand. We may have been faking this whole relationship thing, but it was then I realized I'd begun to fall for Katsuya Jounochi. (4)

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Jou POV**

"Why am I on the bottom?" He whined.

"Because I'm cuter than you, and it would work better that way."

"Shut ze fixture, I vant ze picture!" The French young photographer called, her black-purple locks tossing back wildly.

"Alyson, chill, will you? I know it's _your_ artistic vision, but I'm trying to pull off this crazy concept of yours!" I ordered half-naturedly. She knew I was kidding about her creative insanity. She was my best photographer, and she was also my cousin. Alyson Warren was the older sister I never had. I saw her eyeing the guy in Kaiba's café, though I'd never been myself. She liked the roses he created as an artist, and dropped a hint. I was skeptical at first, but quickly got over it after she showed me the rose he'd made for the Red-Eyes. I think she dropped some info about me onto him to get on my side, and she knew me well enough for it to have worked. I really liked the red-tipped, black rose sitting beside the white one.

Naturally, of course, I had Zane come over after his shift so I could overlook his work. He'd worked far too long; his blue eyes were locked in concentration. I was fascinated enough by the pair of them to have them imprinted in my memory. There was probably some picture towards the back of my sketchpad of them together. They do really look good together; their contrast is spectacular, yet there are one in the same.

"Alyson, really! Listen to Mr. Jounochi," Maddy bounced, screaming at her twin. The lights shined brightly off her black-red hair, the good natured green eyes with irritation. When I first introduced her to Seto as my assistant, his eyes had narrowed slightly. He was really milking this whole boyfriend thing. He was even possessively jealous. It would have been almost adorable if we were actually dating. Honestly, his acting had been impressive. It hurt a little to know he was faking, but just because it was for me…my heartbeat tripled, just for a moment. Naturally, after I introduced her as my cousin, his whole attitude changed.

Alyson rolled her light grey eyes and finally took the last picture, letting the accent go. "Perfect, guys! You're free to go. Mr. Jounochi, you'll have these prints in about an hour if you want to stick around and show Mr. Kaiba your office." By the way she was eyeing up Zane—and the way he was eyeing her up—it seemed as if she said, "If you don't leave and I miss my shot to snog with Zane, Kaiba will never get the chance to fall in love with you." I loved my cousin dearly…but when she got mad, there was always hell to pay.

Needless to say, Kaiba followed me up to the elevator. Pressing the button for the 18th floor (5), Kaiba and I stood awkwardly, twirling our roses. By the time the little ding went off, we were hustling out of there.

"So which one's yours?" He asked, the question echoing off the floor. I guess everyone had clocked out already; the floor was completely desolate. I pointed to the one with the Red Eyes painted on it. The room was a little messy, but for the most part, it was borderline obsessive-compulsive clean.

"Wow…You have a spectacular view of the city, and my office," he noted, looking out my window of a back wall.

"Really? I didn't know that," I whispered, standing close by him. My hand brushed against his. It shot a shock through my spine, and it was quiet enough to hear him shudder. He was just as affected by my presence as I was by his.

"Uh…yeah. Right over there." He pointed to a window directly across from mine. "So, Jou…let's discuss that merger."

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. We talked for a solid 45 minutes about merging the companies, 10 minutes about what we would say in the interview tomorrow and then we argued which ice cream flavor we like better (we agreed in the end that triple chocolate chip cookie dough would always be the best). We ended up on the floor, laughing our asses off.

I was mid-laugh when Alyson knocked on my door. "Got the pictures, Kat. I'm going to go ahead and head home. Zane is taking me out!"

"Okay, just leave them, we'll look at them." She snorted after sliding the envelope under the door crack, but walked away.

Kaiba peeked into the envelope. "Wow…" I scooted over to look over his shoulder. (A/N: BEWARE!!! EXTREME CUTENESS!! RESIST THE URGE TO GO 'AWW!!!')

There were 6 pictures, large and colorful. One was of Kaiba looking up at me and smirking—scratch that, _smiling_—and my chin resting in his hair, arms around his neck, eyes closed. The second was of me blushing slightly and Kaiba, eyes closed, holding our interlocked hands, lightly kissing mine. Another pictured Kaiba and I sniffing our roses, back to back. The last three pictures were the same: Kaiba and I lay on the floor, facing each other. I was "asleep", my head resting on his shoulder and he was watching me, one arm "protectively" around my waist, the other cradling me to his chest. His hand twirled in my hair. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was my boyfriend.

Of course, only if you didn't know any better. I had to say, though, that we both looked extremely content, and posing wasn't hard. In fact, it felt almost normal, even natural.

"Yeah. We look…nice. The fan girls will be pleased." I blurted, breaking out of our hypnotic spell.

He gave a sound of approval before handing the envelope to me. I never noticed how long and thin his fingers were. "Well…I think I'll go home…Serenity and Mokuba are probably leaving."

"Yeah…I'd better head home, too. But wait, I think she wants you to have a copy of the picture, you know, in case anyone questions come up. There's one for me, too." I handed him one of the two extra prints.

We both walked out of the elevator a few minutes later, going off in different directions. I reached my lovely vehicle, stayed controlled through the whole ride, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I cracked. I swooned for a good ten minutes before falling asleep.

We may have started a fake relationship, but I planned on getting all I could out of this.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**One half hour later, across town…**

I sank down by the front door, photo in hand. I had fallen for him, and hard at that.

**A/N: AWW!! It was adorably fluffy; describing those pictures was like over filling a teddy bear: FLUFF EVERYWHERE!**

**(3): **Mokuba goes super-bitch on that fan girl's ass!! Zack says that every time some guy tries to hit on me.

**(4): **Aww. Seto's lame romantic side hasn't yet reached its epitome. He's going to be so sweet you'll have cavities until you're thirty!

**(5): **You'll find I get dizzy after 18 floors, so that the top floor on both buildings.

**Zack:** You put all of us in the story. Thank you.

***Zack kisses the author's forehead and she faints dead away***

**Zack:** Oops.

**Seto, Jou & Maddy:** Alyson?

**Maddy:** Hostie, dear, you need to write the next chapter!

***JWEC still isn't moving* **

**Maddy:** Don't worry! She'll be revived and writing in no time.


	5. The Relationship Goes Public

**JWEC:** No one panic! I'm alive!

***crickets* **

**JWEC:** I've sent everyone away for now because I want this to be quick. This is going to be the biggest scene yet, so get excited! Onward, then!!

**Disclaimer:** Owning Yu-Gi-Oh is simply a dream for me. Must you rub in my face by trying to sue me?!

**Warning: **Slash, not-quite lime, AU

**Summary: **You know what's going on, right?

**Pairing: **Look at the starring characters and guess.

**Jou POV**

Seto and I sat side by side, holding hands and looking content. I was told to dress like I normally did, so I dressed like an American teenager. I wore a fitted red t-shirt, a pair of black pants and my customized Vans. I did an endorsement for them in exchanged for my one-of-a-kind shoes. The outline of the Red Eyes with red eyes was perfect. God, I loved those shoes. Seto just wore his Battle City outfit, sans the trench coat. We had practiced the hand holding thing before the lady from Yaoi Monthly (A/N: In my mind, I get this magazine every month) came in. She seemed too nice to representing the evil fan girls.

She asked a few questions, mostly about how we met, and stuff Yaoi fans would be interested in. We also spoke a little about business. She almost asked about a photo shoot for the cover, but we had the 4 from yesterday. She picked the one that we looked at first, my chin resting on the top of his head. She claimed it to be the 'cutest little thing she'd ever seen'.

Shortly after, Seto and I had a press conference to lead. God, I was so excited I could have screamed. Naturally, it was more of a scream of irritation. The first question was to Seto, who still hadn't released my hand.

"So how long have you two been dating?" The man called.

"Two and a half months," he answered automatically. "Next question." It was for me.

"Do you think the two of you are happy together?"

"Yes. Every couple has their ups and downs, and we're no exception. Next question."

"For either/or! What advice would you offer to couples of your peer group?"

Seto squeezed my hand slightly. My queue. "Well, communication between the two of you is very important, especially when your partner is as busy as mine." They all gave a forced laugh. "It sounds cliché, but sometimes you do need to take off work to spend time with your significant other. Next question."

"Mr. Kaiba! Publicity has been down for KaibaCorp lately. Is this just a publicity stunt?" Uh-oh.

His gaze flickered over to me before he answered the woman's question. "I can honestly say that I couldn't fake this if I tried. I'm really not that good of an actor, and I truly do love Katsuya Jounochi." There was a collective response of 'Aww'.

"Your response to that, Mr. Jounochi?"

"I honestly will say I do love Seto Kaiba with every fiber of my being." The 'Aww's started up again, before some random guy shouted nasally, "Kiss him!"

All I can say is this. Seto Kaiba is a fantastic stage kisser. There were several flashes going off; this would across the web in less than an hour.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, this conference is closed. You are now free to take your pictures." Another billion flashes went off.

We walked back inside KaibaCorp. "Great performance, sirs!" and other compliments poured in. Seto led me toward the elevator, still not having let go of my hand. There was a rather large woman in there, pink muumuu and the whole package.

She stood in between us, and his hand was _**still **_clasped tight around mine. She got off on the fourteenth floor. Unfortunately for us, the elevator stopped. I knew what had happened. I sat on the floor, Seto following suit.

Maddy's voice came over the intercom. "Jou! If you can hear us, the elevator seems to be stuck. You'll be in there for a few hours."

"Thanks, Maddy," I rasped. A new voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba is here along with Mr. Jounochi's sister."

"Thank you, Ms. Devian. Put them on, will you?" There was a pause before two exceedingly familiar voices came over.

"Are you guys okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, Serenity, we're fine. A little disoriented, but fine."

"Jou? Can you do me a favor and make sure my brother doesn't go ballistic?"

"How about this? I'll make sure Seto keeps his sanity if you make sure Serenity keeps hers."

"Deal. Come on, Ren, they'll be fine." The intercom cut off.

"I guess it's just you and me, then." Seto murmured.

The elevator couldn't have picked a better time to get stuck.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Seto POV**

"Seto?" The blond whispered to me. My first name rolling off his lips was quite mouth-watering.

"Hm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I froze up. Of course I'd meant it. But looking into those honey depths, I fell silent.

"Of course I did. You are a little disoriented, aren't you?" I knew what he really wanted to know. He looked disappointed, and the warmth left my hand.

"Yeah. I'm definitely disoriented."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"But that was a pretty good stage kiss you gave earlier. You could acted in an alternate timeline."

I couldn't respond. It wasn't a stage kiss. I honestly hoped he had realized that.

"Well…you may have been acting…I wasn't."

I looked at him, on the other side, shock spreading across my face. He really did love me…?

His gaze shifted to the floor. I reached over and lifted him up. He didn't respond other than his growing blush. I sat him in front of me and re-laced our fingers.

"You know, for an actor's agency, you seem to have some issues identifying a stage kiss from a real one. This is a stage kiss," I leaned forward to brush my lips on top of his, a simple brush.

"Then what was that you gave me earlier?" His gold eyes were confused.

"A kiss. An innocent one, but still a kiss." One side of his face quirked in a smile. That most of his response.

"But you know, Katsuya…I wasn't an honest kiss."

"It wasn't?" I shook my head, leaning in again. I was tremendously close to his face. So close, my lips brushed his when I talked.

"I can show you an honest one if you'll let me." He didn't answer at first. I sighed, pulling my trump card.

"Didn't you promise to always meet me halfway? I'm halfway there, Katsu…it's up to you now." He shuddered slightly.

"I know. Kiss me," he breathed onto my lips. I took it in, and spurred into action.

I crossed the necessary millimeter. His petal lips were as soft as all the other times, but they moved in sync against mine. We were building a familiar rhythm. I was quite content with the feel of his warmer lips against my own. So I was a little surprised when Katsuya climbed on top of my lap. Wrapping his arms around my neck, he pushed his body closer. My arms drifted to his waist and held him tight. I accidentally nipped on his lip, which I guessed was a form of silent permission to slip into his mouth. I was a little unsure what to do, but my tongue was of its own accord when it snaked it Katsuya's mouth. Our tongues decided to duel intensely, and before long I was catching my breath on his collarbone. Damn oxygen.

Well…since I was here…why not?

I nipped along his neck, looking for weak spots. I found my target when he squeaked. Grinning demonically, I relentlessly sucked on that spot until he was moaning long enough until I was satisfied. When I pulled away, there was a nice little reddish-purple mark. Proud of the sentiment, I pressed my lips to Katsuya's reddening pair one last time before nuzzling him. After a few minutes, he mumbled a quiet "Sorry."

I peered down at him. "For what, Katsu?" I noticed I was really getting into this whole pet name thing.

"Being such a jerk to you in high school."

"Kat, that's not your fault. You were responding to me being a jerk. Besides, I'm a little glad we didn't get along in the beginning. I may not have ended up with you."

"You know…you never did answer my question." I thought back for a moment.

"Yes, Kat. I meant what I said. I really do love you."

He sighed with a smile. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, to the public, we're already dating. To everyone who knows we were faking, I'm officially your boyfriend. I'm yours, Katsuya."

"Back at you, Seto. I belong to you, too." He pecked my lips before resting his head on my chest.

I felt his heartbeat slow, and upon further instruction, he was asleep. My Katsu.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Alyson POV**

Finally, that damn elevator moved! Who was that random woman in the building, anyway?! She doesn't even work for KaibaCorp. As the elevator slid to the bottom, I looked around. Maddy was completely out of character, sucking face with Kaiba's secretary. Zane was keeping Mokuba calm; Serenity had fallen asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder after crying her eyes out.

The fan girls had been crying as well, but that was more due to the fact that we wouldn't let them in. The reporters were extraordinarily antsy. Jou's friends had even showed up. I remembered Yami and Yugi from their wedding. I was just Jou's assistant back then. Ryou and Bakura were here, too. Ryou was so nice and Bakura was impossible to forget.

Finally, the doors slid open. There lay my cousin and his **real** boyfriend. It was just like my picture. How do I know these things?

I called everyone to say they were fine, but no one could see them yet. After all, CEOs only get so much sleep.

Zane followed me into the elevator. Pressing the 18th floor button, we waited. I kissed Zane's cheek as a thank you for everything. He blushed and we carried the teens to Seto's office.

I jotted down a note before running back to the elevator with Zane.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D


	6. Things Get Citrus Flavored

**JWEC: **The people (person) have (has) spoken. This lemon shall be posted.

**Disclaimer:** Since when does Yu-Gi-Oh have lemons? Right.

**Warning: **It's a lemon. You can keep moving if you want.

**Pairing: **J X S. If you don't know, go back to the first chapter.

**Seto POV**

I woke to Jou wrapped protectively by me. I found a note tucked in my shoe.

_SLK—_

_If you find this, then the elevator worked and you're in your office. Chances are we've all gone and moved all of Jou's possessions (as well as what remained of Serenity's) into the Kaiba Mansion. If you have a problem with it, you've got Mokuba to thank for it. Also, Mokuba perhaps thought it better to start Jou off in a guest room first. Additionally, he took Serenity out to talk business. They are the vice presidents of their respective older brother's company. They've decided to have a 17-story walkway built between your buildings as to not disrupt traffic._

_Your offices are almost directly connected. They've contracted the construction workers already, so don't even try to stop them._

_One last thing—Mokuba and Serenity have their signature on the documents merging the companies. They're on your desk. Sign them._

–_Jordan :)_

That was Ms. Devian (Jordan) for you. Nonetheless, I kissed my boyfriend's head.

"Oh gods, that _was_ amazing…Pegasus." He moaned sleepily.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I roared. He cracked a grin.

"Just kidding. I love you too much to do that to you," he promised, pecking my nose.

"_Ohhhh_...so you've got jokes, do you?" I growled playfully. "Come here, you!"

He squeaked before we began a tickle war. Naturally, being an older sibling gave advantages, and being taller helps. But Katsuya is a tough opponent, and only because he started late did I win. I had him pinned, his hands caught and above his head by my one.

"I love you, too, Katsu."

I stole an innocent kiss from his lips, before seeing the unadulterated longing and lust in them. He was breathing heavily, and was impatient enough to arch up and kiss me. It was innocent at first, but he parted his lips, so I knew exactly what he was after. My tongue reflexively prodded the inside of his mouth, mapping out regions I hadn't explored. A familiar taste of chocolate and strawberry overwhelmed my senses. There was something else there that I couldn't quite name; I just named it Jou's Flavor. Waltzing together intensely and endlessly, I knew they would be partners for a lifetime.

Very slowly, he tilted his head away from me. He bit his lip in a sensual way and I trailed little kisses up to his ear. "What do you want, Katsuya? If you want me, if you want this, you have to tell me."

He didn't respond other than shuddering at first. Then, in a tiny voice, "I don't just want you…I need you…now," he moaned.

That was all I needed. The room was dark already. I got up and reached into my desk and got a bottle of lube I kept in case a situation present itself.

He snickered, though. "You keep lube in your desk?" I yanked his shirt over his head gently.

"No time for questions," I murmured, running my hands over the lightly tanned chest. He gasped.

He slid his hands up my shirt, tracing the almost non-existent scar on my back. He tensed slightly, the lust in his eyes replaced by worry for a moment.

"Remember that abusive ex-boyfriend?" His eyes widened and he tried to sit up. Naturally, I let him, still in crawl mode.

"Turn over," he cooed, lifting my shirt as I sat in front of him. He gasped sharply. He was looking at the heart-shaped scar I had received where that brute of a boyfriend had sliced into me as I slept. "At the time, his excuse was that he did it out of love. There was a large S in the middle, which I assume means Seto."

"Seto, he hurt you," he murmured. I dropped my head until he nibbled on the scar.

"Katsu," I moaned. "What are you doing?"

"That bastard said he did it out of love. I'm fulfilling the love." While he kissed and nipped at the scar. His hands slid over my chest, eventually descending down low enough to slip into the waistband of my pants. Hooking his thumbs, he peeled the pants off me. My Kaiba pride was grateful for the breath of fresh air. He gawked at me for a moment. Well, the rigid, 8.5 inch part of me. I turned to face him, and slipped my hands into his tight pants, only to find skin, no barrier.

"Were you expecting this?" I asked, as I pushed them down.

"I can only be optimistic," he breathed honestly.

I took a moment to look at him. He was really an Adonis, spectacular. His hair was disarrayed a little, more than the usual mop. His eyes were bright with lust and dilating; at the rate I was going, he probably wouldn't be able to see. But my gods, I thought his body was stunning with clothes. He was lithe, and that intern had not lied about his leggy figure. Soft and smooth, his skin seemed absolutely faultless. He must have done some serious painting jobs that allowed his pelvic muscles to be ideal. I knew some male models would have _killed_ for my boyfriend's build. And, of course, 8 inches of hardened lust lay between his thighs, curving out from a rather supple ass. He was a little slick from a light sweat from our tickle to-the-death match. I felt a surge of pride. This angelically demonic body was mine to love.

And as a Kaiba, I chose not to disappoint. More importantly, as Seto, I had to try my absolute hardest not to disappoint Jou.

"Gods, puppy. You _are_ beautiful."

He seemed surprised when I pushed him down gently, trailing my fingers up and down his chest. I stopped at a small knob, twirling and teasing it the best I could with my fingers. Very quietly, I dropped my head so I could lightly trace the underside of his length. He hissed a moan, sending a slight shock through my spine. Nipping gently along the edges, I peered up at my puppy. He'd thrown his head back in ecstasy, alternating between sharp gasps and satisfied pining. I liked the feeling of my dearest Katsuya in so much pleasure, and I loved the idea I had done this to him. I gave him a huge push towards the edge when I repressed my gag reflex and throated him. He gave out a sharp squeak. "Seto!" My eyes rolled back in my head a little, indulging in the way my name rolled off his tongue. I hummed in appreciation.

Continuing along with my ministrations, I nearly forgot about his rosy but neglected little nipples. I didn't want them to feel left out, and who needs hands for a _blow_job? I continued my playing with his right nipple first, abusing it until I felt it was hard enough. The left was next, and hard and purple it was once I felt my task complete. The double time I had going had him twitching beneath me.

"Se-Seto! I'm so _close_!" I made out the best "I know, Kat, I know," with his member in my mouth. I could feel him getting closer; the pre-cum on my tongue; the moans getting louder and more sensual—if that was even possible. With one last languid shadowing of his weeping tipped length, he shot into my mouth with a "SETO!!!" Exceedingly leisurely, I drank up everything he had to offer.

"Mmm…what a tasty puppy…" I growled softly as I left a wet trail on his body, dipping in at the navel, flicking the tip of my tongue against his rosy nipples.

"Dragon…please…" he begged, pouting a little. I captured his lips aggressively, and he slid into my mouth to coerce my tongue to play. He whimpered as the pink muscles slid across each other. I knew then he had tasted his own essence.

I decided, being the merciful person I am, to finally grant his plea. I took the lube, spread the liquid-solid, sticky substance abundantly onto three of my fingers. I headed to his entrance, the puckered guardian to his tight canal. Gently, I massaged the ring of muscle, and it allowed for a single finger to slip in.

Instinctively, I suppose, Jou tightened around my finger, trying to fight the pain. "Kat, you've got to relax, or you're going to hurt like hell in the morning." He grimaced a little, screwing up his face. I kissed the tip of his nose, and he immediately relaxed. My finger slid in and out, speeding up. Eventually, he needed to be stretched more, so another slicked up finger entered his body. He hissed quietly, but thrust against my fingers when I didn't move them. I let my fingers scissor, prodding and poking. Finally, he was loose enough to get the third finger in. He was still tight, dear gods, but I could probably slide in now. However, I began searching deeper and deeper within him, mapping out my new territory. After prodding around for a few moments, he let out a cry.

"Nngh! Se-to!" Found it. That tiny bundle of nerves that had his eyes almost completely dilated. He probably couldn't see 6 inches in front out his face. The discovery of the little bundle also hardened him again. I could the idiotic and pleased smirk spreading across my face like a stain. After a few more minutes of brushing against his spot, I pulled my fingers out. He groaned slightly. I reached for the lube bottle, only to find it in Jou's hand.

"Allow me. I've been responding. You got to have all the fun so far," he smiled seductively. How could I resist? I climbed off of him, straightening up to my knees. He sat on his own knees. He squeezed a generous amount on his hand, and stroked it onto me torturously slow. I noticed he neglected the tip. He leaned over enticingly, hands planted on the floor, and teasingly kissed the neglected area, swirling his tongue. I was at a loss for words. I was lucky I was able to think coherently. Finally, he released me from his spell. He fell onto his back, and I positioned myself at his entrance. I raised his legs to my shoulders.

"This is your last chance to back out, Katsu," I offered falsely, tracing the smooth flesh of his thighs.

He snorted. "You off all people know I don't back down."

I raised an eyebrow, but pushed my way into him. Gods, I use almost all my self-control not to move in the warm, tight cavity. He seemed a little uncomfortable at first, but he rolled his hips as a sign to move. Smirking faintly, I pulled out, adjusted my angle, and snapped my hips back into him. He cried out in more ecstasy, and I was beginning to crave that sound. I totally nailed his prostrate. I kept the best rhythm I could, trying to keep him happy. Though he writhed in uncontrollable pleasure, he begged me to go faster, to thrust harder. I was about to say his first time need to be special when he looked at me with a wanton look on his face. "Dragon…please…fuck me…make me yours…show me you love me…" With his whispered plea, my self-control went straight out the window. I pounded mercilessly into him, all the while, he screamed "YES!!!!" over and over.

I felt the walls clamped on me; he was going to come soon. I reached for his length only to find him already there. I slid my hand over his, and I helped push him to the edge (6). Shortly after, he called out my name. "SETO!!!!!!!!!!", as he released for the second time today. I got maybe two more thrusts into him; I was only a moment behind. He was just _so_ tight. "KATSUYA!!!!!!!!!!" I called, shooting myself deep into Jou's caverns.

I collapsed, not even bothering to pull out of him. He nuzzled into me. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around him. Tomorrow morning, I would drive him home to the Kaiba Mansion. We would clean up, and be back in time for work. For now, there was a gorgeous blond who was amazing in bed. Or at least on the floor. I was about ready to sleep off the mind-blowing sex we just had before Jou said something that helped me realize something.

"I love you, Seto," he yawned.

Correction: we didn't have sex. We made love.

"I love you, too, Katsuya."

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Jou POV **

"Seto, wake up," I whispered into his ear.

"Wha…?" he moaned dazedly I rolled my eyes. About two hours had passed since my first time. I had woken to see Seto sleeping serenely; probably the first time in a while. I felt all my blood head south as I studied him for really the first time. I was going to have to thank Serenity later for convincing him to grow out his hair; he looked a lot more mellow this way. I frowned as I realized how pale he was. His skin was flushed lightly, and hypersensitive. I'd always admired his lissome body, lightly sculpted, but never bodybuilder.

I liked the way he looked when he slept. All the stress of being a CEO seemed to just fade off his face. I brushed my lips against his, and he smiled a little before it disappeared. That damn sexy little smile of his had a certain part of my anatomy lurching out.

This brings us back to now. "Set…how are you feeling right about now?"

"Okay, I guess. Why?" He yawned. I blushed, unable to say it. He opened his eyes all the way and realized it.

"Ready for round two already, huh?" he smirked. Once again, I didn't answer. "Well, I'd love to, Kat, I really would, but part of me is under repairs…why do you have that look on your face…oh no…" he paled as he grasped the smirk's meaning on my face. I pinned him down and pouted with my best puppy eyes. Normally, I would fight the dog comments, but this was way more imperative. "Not the pout _and_ the eyes…fine."

With a grin on my face, the passion between us reignited.

**A/N: Did I not promise a sweeter/lamer side of Seto? You guys are lucky I love you all so much. 5.5 pages of smut. Not easy to write.**

**(6): **Just so you know, this is a common motion in all my lemons. I think it's a sweet concept, though it's also breaking the Laws of Physics.

**JWEC:** I think there is a good chapter left. And then the end! Sorry this took so long, guys! Remember, Maddy's muses have been away, and Zack is on sick leave, the smexy bastard.


	7. Things Get Dramatized GASP!

**JWEC: **Alright, folks. This is the final chapter per se, but there will always be my epilogue. So this one is a little different for me, but I hope you likes!

**Seto: **I have a bad feeling there's something I will regret in this chapter.

**Jou: **I know…this is bad.

**Zack: **Aly, dearest host…I worry about you.

**JWEC: **It's not me you need to worry about.

***Maddy is capturing plot bunnies and laugh maniacally***

**Disclaimer: **I owns diddly-squat. Sigh.

**Warning: **A bit of blood toward the end. Do keep in mind, though…this is a drama piece.

**Pairing: J X S**

**Seto POV**

I swear...if I didn't love Jou the way I did…I rubbed my lower back again. I never knew being taken hurt so much like hell in the morning. I glanced over twice, once to check the time. 7:30 am…Gods…no more office sex if I had to drive us to the Mansion. Next time, I'm calling Roland. I looked to Jou, fast asleep on the passenger seat. He looked quite satisfied, and I found myself beaming. We reached the Mansion in no time, and I carried him in silently, hoping not to take him out of the land of dreams. I had a slight issue climbing the stairs, but made it still easily. I dropped him off in my room, laying him gently on my bed. I walked around a little, to find Serenity lying in Mokuba's arms on his bed. I smiled, knowing on the inside I would be having a long discussion with them—Jou would probably want in on that, too. On the other hand, though…points for Mokuba for getting to home plate. I guess it was a good night for love all around.

I slipped out of his room, going back to my own. I sat on my bed, stroking his hair as he slept. Gods, I never realized how lucky I was. I kissed his forehead before I left, finding Roland.

"Hey, Mr. Roland, are you busy?"

"No, sir," he murmured in his slight Irish accent. Roland wasn't that old; maybe 35 years old. I knew he lived alone, so I took him in after he nearly killed himself. All his family had died; I vaguely heard about his wife and 2 children who died horrifically when his house burned down. I remember when he tried to hang himself from a public bathroom. I'd walked in on him before it was too late. I brought him home, but he refused to stay with paying me back. I just suggested he stayed while I kept an eye on him. One of the first things he said to me was his surprise at the fact he took in a stranger. In my mind, I could relate to losing your family. He looked eternally sad in his eyes, but he stayed in the Mansion and he got to drive my cars. I knew he loved the fast ones.

He and I tried a whole romantic thing for a while, but the age difference killed everything. The romantic tension was nonexistent between us. Every six months I ask him, and he punches me in the arm and says he sticks to driving cars.

"Anyway, my boyfriend's car is across the street from my building. Do you mind coming with me to KaibaCorp and driving it home?"

"No problem. I'll clear my schedules."

"Thanks. Be ready in an hour."

We went off in our separate directions. Maddy called me, as she somehow got my number. She'd postponed all Jou's events. She'd had a pretty good guess at what happened and sternly reprimanded me to take care of her boss. I called Jordan next, who was already postponing all my meetings. I wrote Jou a note, saying I'd be heading to KaibaCorp to clear up some technical stuff. I had about an hour's worth of work to finalize, and then someone would screw up royally, which would mean I'd be there another two hours.

I nestled up beside him on the bed, and he murmured, "My Dragon," before continuing to sleep soundly. I checked the clock 15 fifteen minutes later. 8:15. Damn. I wiggled my way out of Jou's hold. Getting dressed in my normal Battle City outfit, I pulled at Roland, who climbed in my car and drove to KaibaCorp, me in the passenger seat. We were there in no time and I threw him the keys to Jou's car. In the rush of trying to get dressed before the people who cleaned my office showed up, all four sets of keys ended up in my pocket. I went to work immediately, trying to get done so I could get back to Jou.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Jou POV **

I grasped for the warmth of Seto's body, only to find it not there. Instead, I found a slip of paper.

_Katsuya—_

_Maddy cleared out your schedule for today. We wanted you to get some rest. I had to run in and do some finalizing. I'll be out at KaibaCorp until about noon, then I'm done for the day. You have the rest of my day. Nonetheless, I'll see you later. I don't say the following phrase just to anyone, so keep it close to your heart._

_I love you._

—_Kaiba__ Seto_

I smiled. He was trying. Quickly glancing at the clock, it was 11:15. I wandered up and around, only to hear my sister giggling softly. I walked over to what I assumed was Mokuba's room. The door was closed. "Morning, Mokuba," I called. The sniggering quieted completely. "Morning, Jou," he called back. I cracked a grin as I yelled through the door, "Morning, Serenity." I supposed she sighed. "Morning, Katsuya."

I drifted to the kitchen for food. After polishing off a bowl of Mokuba's cereal, I heard the doorbell ring. A blonde in a trench coat was standing there. She was pretty average-looking, so I wouldn't do anything. She said she was looking for Mr. Kaiba. I told he wasn't here when Serenity popped up by my side. We gave the same apologetic smile. Mokuba came down the stairs and glared at her. She returned it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed, coming to hold Serenity. Serenity looked shocked at her boyfriend's behavior.

"Mokie! Why are you being so mean?"

I, however, put the pieces together. "She's the fan girl who kidnapped him and raped Seto."

She grinned evilly while Serenity considered this information; a horrified look replaced her shocked one. The blonde sprayed a blue mist. Mokuba and Serenity fell to the floor first. I was able to glare at her for a moment before I fell, the world fading to black as she stepped over the threshold.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Seto POV**

There. As predicted, I was done finalizing my work within an hour. Someone screwed up royally, and I was at KaibaCorp all day. I was on my way to my car when I got a call from Jou.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I'm late. Something came up and I—"

"Mr. Kaiba, you need to come home. Now," Roland's voice ordered like a parent's.

"Roland? Wait, what's wrong?" I knew something was wrong automatically.

"We've got a situation. Don't call the police; we're all fine."

"The police?! Roland, what the hell is going on in there?!"

The line went dead. I paled slightly, but ran the rest of the way to my lovely car. Driving at speeds that the sun would find illegal, I drove to the Mansion.

I felt my lower lip quiver. The front door was left open slightly. I had a feeling Roland was in the house with the 'situation', so I parked quietly in the garage Roland could be found in often. I rushed back to the house, creeping through, and up the stairs. Roland sat outside a door, trying to negotiate.

"Please, let them out. I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will be here soon."

I heard someone's muffled yells of agreement. I let of a small sigh, relieved. Mokuba was okay. I sat in the hallway beside him. He nodded, patting me on the back. A shrill voice that gave me nightmares for weeks yelled at Roland.

"Hell no! No one's getting out until Kaiba gets here."

"She's back?" I whispered, aghast. He nodded gravely.

"She's got them…and a gun. Serenity, Mokuba, and—"

"Katsuya," I finished, sickened. "We have to get them out."

He looked at me, and I swallowed. "Hanna? Let them out. I'll come in."

She squealed. I swallowed back my breakfast. "Okay!"

She opened the door slightly and shoved Mokuba out. I caught him, and he stayed strong, who shoved a sobbing Serenity out. He held her close, smoothing her hair.

Mokuba told me all about how she came back, knocking them out and dragged them up to my room. She pointed the gun at them, separating Mokuba and Serenity. She threatened to shoot them all if I hadn't arrived in time. I asked about Jou, and Serenity began to cry harder while Mokuba bowed his head. I ran through about 7 worst-case scenarios.

"He's still alive. He's unconscious, but alive."

I sighed. At least he wasn't dead.

"Seto!!" The vile girl sang. I snarled and pushed my way in.

She smiled what I guess could have been seductively. She was dressed skimpily, but I was more focused on the unnaturally pasty blond laying across my bed. I ran to him.

"Katsuya? Kat, can you hear me?" I asked frantically. He didn't respond.

A few tears ran down my face, and I laid my head on his body, listening for a heartbeat. Faint, but it was there... I sobbed a little. Just when I had him, I had almost lost him.

"Really, Seto. You're cute and all, but your taste in lovers is terrible." I turned to the little bitch who to _dared_ touch my Katsuya.

"What the hell is your problem? You came in my house, took my family hostage, and knocked my boyfriend unconscious! Why the hell would you even come back? I don't want you and I never will! Do you see this incredibly sexy blond? I love him, and I won't ever want anyone else. We're happy, dammit! Maybe in a year we'll get married or something! I don't know. But no matter what happens, we always love each other, and nothing you do will _ever_ change that!"

She began hyperventilating and dropped the gleaming pistol in her hand. "So I never had a chance?"

I lost it. I know I did. "NO! You never had a chance! Especially after you kidnapped my brother the first time and raped me!"

She pulled herself together and snorted. Bitch. "I'd do it again if I got the chance."

I sighed. "You honestly aren't remorseful?"

She considered it when a shot rang out. She fell to the ground, a bullet hole in her back. Roland stood there, blowing the smoke away from the hole.

"That bitch tore apart your family. I could never forgive that," he snarled for a moment, before recomposing himself.

"The police will be looking for her, Roland. We'll protect you here if you protect us." To this he nodded, before snapping on a pair of surgical gloves and dragging the body away.

I had Mokuba and Serenity rush Jou to the hospital. I could be with him later; right now I had to take care of this vile fan girl.

Roland took the body out onto a flame-retarded blanket. Pouring gasoline over the body, he handed me a lighter. The small flame quickly charred her to ashes. We wrapped them up, taking them out to the boat. I nodded, and we walked to the dock. He drove all the way in the ocean out until I could barely see him, the moonlight sparkling on the water. From the dock, I watched him scatter Hanna's ashes across the sea. I called in a favor for a friend. He burned all her records, and had others inform the family she'd committed suicide from guilt by taking Novocain and setting herself aflame. No one would ever find her.

I hated to do this…but this is what you get when you mess with my puppy.

**A/N: O.o Eep! This was kind of freaky.**

**Jou: **Gah! I lose consciousness? I'm such a wimp!

**Seto: **I got to look badass for a minute, but then you made me all sappy!

**Zack: **Did my ex-girlfriend have to die, Maddy? Really?!

**Maddy: **Shut up, all of you.I've got something good planned. Just you wait.


	8. Epilogue Blame Maddy, not me!

**JWEC:** Maddy!!! I don't believe you!

***Maddy continues to laugh maniacally***

**Zack:** I didn't see that one coming.

**Seto & Jou:** DAMN YOU, MADDY!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!?!?!

**JWEC:** This is the last chapter of MYH.

**Disclaimer: **The following would NEVER happen in Yu-Gi-Oh, so no, I don't own it.

**Warning: **Maddy was super evil with this.

**Pairing:** J X S

**Seto POV**

I drove to the hospital as soon as the deed was done. I was told Jou's room was 739.

He lay there, sleeping. His heart was beating just fine. Mokuba slept in a chair, Serenity curled in on him.

"He's okay. They haven't been able to open up his eyes, though."

I turned. A black-purple haired woman smiled sadly at me. "Hey, Alyson. What do they think?"

"He'll be fine as soon as he opens his eyes. After that you can take him home."

I nodded. "Alyson? Could you do me a huge favor?"

"I'll be glad to take them home," she agreed. "I know you want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

I got up and hugged her. "Thank you, so very much."

"No problem. You're my cousin's boyfriend. As long as you don't break his heart, we're on good terms. I doubt that, though. You love him a lot. Now let me take the teenagers home." I stepped aside. She woke up Mokuba, who nodded at me, and carried the still asleep Serenity out of the room.

As soon as we were alone, I climbed into Jou's bed, watching him sleep. I stroked his cheek. It was warm.

"I love you, puppy. Please don't leave me."

I fell asleep against him.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

I found Mokuba and Serenity, smiling past me. I turned back to Jou, who was staring at me. I caught him up in a hug.

"Oh gods, puppy! I thought you'd never wake up!" I kissed him, a whole lot of unreleased passion in there. He was pushing against me…and eventually pushed me away.

"Kat…why did you push me away?"

"Kaiba, I realized you haven't seen me in years, but that's no way to greet someone."

The three of us looked confused.

"Jou, what day is it?" I asked nervously.

"Friday, why?"

"Do you remember anything about the past 4 days?"

"No…except that we were planned to have a meeting on Tuesday."

I paled. Partial amnesia.

**This brings us to the end of ****Meeting You Halfway****. Stick around for the sequel, ****Meeting You Halfway 2: Come Back to Me****.**

**A/N:** Dear gods, Maddy. I bet everyone hates you right about now.

**Maddy:** I felt a sequel would be good for this story.

**Seto, Jou & Zack:** You never cease to amaze me.

**JWEC:** At least know that I've already started on the sequel's prologue. It's up in the air for right now, though.


End file.
